Maximus
}= link=File:Maximus KHIII.png |Size= 300px |Description=''Maximus soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=マキシマス |romaji=Makishimasu |japname= |en=Maximus |de=Maximus |fr=Maximus |es=Maximus |it= |pt= |nl= |fi= |type=Somebody |java= |enva= |envan= |role=Allies |charworld1=Kingdom of Corona |origin=Tangled |torigin=Tangled (2010) |company=Disney |game1=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH3=Tangled (2010) The proud, white steed belonging to the captain of the royal guards. Maximus was chasing after Flynn, but begrudgingly agreed to work with him at Rapunzel's request. }}}} Maximus is 'n karakter uit die Koninkryk van Corona wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Hy het sy oorsprong in die Disney-film, . Verskyning Maximus is 'n pragtige perd met wit pels. Hy dra 'n bruin toom vir perde en op sy rug 'n perdeomslag met 'n geel en donkerbruin grens, sowel as 'n bruin saddle wat met bruin bande aan hom vasgemaak word. Op sy bors is die embleem van Corona met sy naam daarop aangebring. Persoonlikheid Maximus is vasberade en ernstig, net gefokus op die vind van Flynn Rider om hom te arresteer. Onder hierdie buitenkant is egter 'n klein mate van vriendelikheid. Nadat hy Raponsie ontmoet het, word Maximus meer medelydend en help wie een keer sy vyand was, haar verlos van Moeder Gothel. Hy is ook bewus van Flynn se gevoelens vir Raponsie, druk hom in 'n skare sodat Flynn met haar kan dans. Alhoewel Maximus 'n perd is, tree hy soms soos 'n hond op, asof hy sy stert swaai en op die vloer soos 'n hond gelukkig sit. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Maximus het 'n geruime tyd agtervolg voor die aankoms van die Heartless Flynn Rider. Wanneer Flynn uit die hartelose gered word deur Sora, Donald en Goofy, noem hy kortliks vir homself dat hy nie die hartlose nodig het om hom te jag nie, aangesien hy reeds van Maximus''Kingdom Hearts III'', Flynn: "Die perd was genoeg. Ek het geen monsters op my roete nodig nie." agtervolg word, maar poets dit af wanneer Donald hom vra. Maximus vind Flynn op die ou end en berei hom voor om hom in hegtenis te neem, maar dit betower deur Raponsie en help haar om haar droom te verwesenlik om die ligte wat op haar verjaardag verskyn sien. Maximus vergesel Sora en sy vriende aan die koninkryk van Corona, en help Flynn om sy gevoelens vir Raponsie te besef deur hom in 'n dansende skare te druk. Nadat Raponsie deur Moeder Gothel ontvoer is, ryd Flynn met Maximus na haar toring. Wanneer Flynn ontdek dat Sora deur Marluxia bewusteloos geklop is, wakker Maximus Sora op deur te lekke voordat hy Sora, Donald en Goofy na die toring gebring het. Maximus vergesel Flynn en Rapunzel tot hul redding en Flynn se opstanding wanneer Flynn sy regte naam as Eugene Fitzherbert onthul. Wanneer Eugene haar romantiese gevoelens teenoor haar ontken, bestel Sora Maximus speels om Eugene te haal, tot Eugene se ongemak. 'N geruime tyd na Xehanort nederlaag waarneem Maximus en Pascal as Eugene en Raponsie homself omhels. Gallery File:KHIII Trailer POTC Flynn.png|Flynn Rider, Maximus en Pascal File:Maximus KHIII.png|Maximus in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Maximus het eers in 2010 verskyn in die Disney-geanimeerde film . Soos die Chameleon Pascal, is hy een van die nie-sprekende karakters. In die film is hy die perd van die Kaptein van die Wag met 'n persoonlike vendetta teen Flynn Rider. Hy spandeer deel van die film jaag Flynn om hom na die hof te bring, maar hy is betower deur Rapunzel, sodat sy kan haar droom te vervul om die hemel-lanterns wat op haar verjaardag verskyn sien. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels